Sent From Beyond
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A special package arrives two years after Kate's death, Did it get lost in the postal system? or does the Post Office offer a delivery service from beyond?


It was the morning of Sarah David's sixteenth birthday, and she was sitting in the bullpen, with a tiara on her head, and a badge on her chest with a sash across her upper body which were all courtesy of Abby, of course.

Most of the agency had already wished her happy birthday, and truth be told she wasn't quite sure what to do with all the cards and presents she got.

Jenny came down to the bullpen, to Sarah and looked at her, then sat down beside her and passed her a box, "This came for you this morning, for some reason it came to my office"

Sarah looked at it, the writing was familiar, a tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away.

They had already noticed what she'd done and found it strange, Jen wrapped her arm around her, "What's wrong?"

Sarah looked down at the box, "It is Kate's handwriting"

Tony gasped, "That's impossible she's been dead for two years"

Sarah shook her head, "Don't you think I already know that? There isn't a day that goes by that I am not reminded of that fact and it is not two years, because she was taken in October! Not June! And don't say it doesn't matter because it does"

Abby looked excited to see what it was, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Sarah nodded slowly, "I just... I didn't expect to see her handwriting again"

Jenny looked at the team for help, but to be true there wasn't anything they could say, she held Sarah tightly trying to comfort her.

Sarah gradually opened it, as though trying to preserve it, and opened the flaps, inside was a wrapped birthday present, a letter, and a DVD.

She smiled faintly, and Tony looked curious, "What is it?"

She looked at him, "I can smell her perfume, can't you?"

Tony moved forwards to her and nodded, "Yeah, its like she's standing behind me or something, I kind of expect a head slap or something from her"

Jen smiled, "How bout you put that DVD on?"

Sarah nodded, and Abby put it on the big screen, Sarah opened the present to reveal a bear with a necklace around it, and hugged it tightly to her, the smell of Kate's perfume still lingering upon it.

She put the letter in front of her and sitting on the floor, crossed legs with the bear between her legs, upon her lap. She looked rather child-like, as though she were a child waiting for her mother to return.

The movie started, it showed various clips;

_Kate and Sarah were in her apartment, they were wearing their pyjamas and laughing and joking around, as they sung, and danced around her apartment._

_They were visiting Kate's parents, with Sarah playing with Kate's nieces and nephews, and laughing and joking with everyone._

_Christmas day, the morning they woke together and danced about with their presents and had fun._

In all the clips they looked the image of mother and daughter.

It was half an hour into the movie, and quite a few people had begun to watch.

Kate came onto the screen, and smiled, "I know that by the time you get this, it will be too late but Sarah, know that I love you and will always love you. You were like a daughter to me, and always will be, read the letter, it will explain everything. And remember I love you"

Sarah had tears streaming down her face, as she watched the screen, long after it finished.

The other agents had been hurried away, and the only one left was Jenny and Gibbs, and his team.

She hadn't even noticed the ending of the movie because her mind was still on Kate.

Jenny sat beside her, "You going to open it?" she said softly indicating to the letter in front of her.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah" she picked up the letter, and opened it slowly.

"_To my dear daughter Sarah;_

_Know that I love you with all my heart, I am sorry that I had to leave but it was for the best, you have to believe me. I couldn't let him get you, I wasn't there to save you the first time, but I sure as hell can save you now._

_I know that by the time you read this, you would have been told what happened to me, I am sorry I lied to you, but it was the only way because I know you would've tried to save me if you had known the truth._

_I hope you liked the DVD, it was some of our best times, I loved having you as a daughter, it was the best time of my life, I love you honey, more than anything in the world, and I hope that one day you'll find your real mother and be happy._

_Know that you are my world and I will do what I can to be with you again_

_All my love,_

_Forever and Always,_

_Katie_

_XOXO_

_P.S turn around"_

She looked at the letter in confusion as she read it aloud, and stood up, hugging the bear tightly, and the letter, and turned around.

Kate was standing there, with a smile on her face.

Sarah ran to her, throwing herself into the brunette's arms, and crying, "I missed you mom"

She said reverting back to how it used to be, "I missed you too honey"

She held Sarah tightly to her, with a smile plastered on her face.

The team had been warned a few weeks ago about what was going to happen, and had made sure Sarah was there at the right time.


End file.
